Inferno
by Nalash Polal Falayt
Summary: Ever since Raz's transformation, Squint and the crew have formulated a plan to change her back. Through new challenges and new adversaries, marriages, and surprises, their group will stop at nothing to save Raz. Not even if they have to sacrifice someone else. Story Originally by The Time Lord Writer and KaylaDestroyer. They gave me the rights to continue this story.
1. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Hello! This is a continuation of another fan fiction. So if you want to understand it better, you might want to read the original Inferno and the prequel, Motley. Both are originally written by The Time Lord Writer and co-written by Kayla Destroyer. And both of them allowed me to continue the story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age, Supernatural, Rise of the Guardians nor Inferno. This is just a fanfic...**

Squint and Nina spent the rest of their journey in silence, enjoying each other company. They soon came to a burnt area of the forest. "Here it is. She was in that cave just now" Nina whispered, pointing to the mouth of the cave.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were waiting while doing their respective activities. Bunnymund was anxiously waiting, Jack and Aria spend the time to fly around, conversing while making random frost patterns; Sam and Dean were coming up with worst case scenarios in the Leviathans while they were away and Cas was trying to get Bobby to play chess with him.

"What if Raz is attacking Nina and Squint and they aren't able to call for help?" Bunny spoke.

"Come on Bunny! Do you have to be so pessimistic?" Aria said rhetorically as she landed on a rock. She is really getting annoyed by Bunny's pacing.

"Yeah" Jack agreed, creating some patterns on the ground. "Why don't you sit down ans chill a little"

The Easter Bunny glanced at the two spirits and continued his rant, "How can I not worry! They're gone for too long! Aren't you?"

"It is just like thirty five minutes" Jack replied nonchalantly.

"See! Maybe-"

"We're back!" They turned around and saw Eightbooksand60cats and KaylaDestroyer coming their way with two Sabre Tooth tigers behind them. KaylaDestroyer stopped to catch her breath as her companion morphed from a tigress to her human form.

"Meet Diego and Shira" she announced, gesturing to the two tigers.

"Hi!" Jack waved hovering above Diego.

Castiel walked over to them carrying a wooden box. "Hello" he greeted.

"Where's Squint and Nina?" KaylaDestroyer asked.

"They went to check Raz hideout. Nina said she knows where Raz is hiding. At least was" Sam informed.

"WHAT!" Eightbooksand60cats shrieked. "She knows where Raz was all the time?"

"Um... Sort of"

"What are we going to do with Diego and Shira?"

"Can't join the team?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! Why didn't I thought if that" Eightbooksand60cats wondered.


	2. Chapter 33

"I'm going" Bunnymund announced.

"Where?" KaylaDestroyer asked.

"After the Rabbits"

"Didn't Nina wants us to stay here?" Eightbooksand60cats pointed out.

"But they are taking too long" Bunny argued.

"Ouch!" Everyone turned to the source of the sound and saw Squint helping Nina back to the camp.

"Are you alright? Did Raz attack you?"

Aria punched Bunny's arm, "Give them some space.

"She moved" Squint announced.

"Do you know where?" Sam asked.

"No"

The rest of the team went back to their respective activities while Nina walked back to her tent. Squint was about to follow when, "Squint?" He turned to see a white female sabre-tooth tiger.

"You should head back to the tent. I'll be there soon" Squint told her mate before facing his old friend. "It's been a while, mate!"

"Wow, Squint. You look less like a pirate! Much more sweeter" Shira observed. She haven't met Squint for a very long time. She wasn't expecting to meet him. Especially without the rest of the pirate crew. "Never seen that before" she commented, pointing to his dagger.

"Yeah... I just got it" Squint responded.

Diego decided that he can trust the buck and went to check out the camp site left his fiancee to trade stories with her former crew.

That night, The Family Avengers surrounded the campfire, eating pies while trying to come up with a plan. "One thing for sure" Bunny said. "We need to know where Raz is hiding currently"

Squint raised an eyebrow, 'How do you suppose we are going to achieve that?"

"Duh. We now have two grown up Sabre-Tooth tigers in our team" KaylaDestroyer pointed out. "They can sniff her out!"

"What!" Diego exclaimed

"Brilliant idea!" Bunny said. "We will head to her old hideout then Shira and Diego will try to find her scent there"

"Sounds like a plan" Squint agreed. "We will get some sleep and start searching tomorrow" he declared and licked his paws clean before walking to his tent. "I'll go off to bed first. Nina is probably asleep already"

"I think I'll hit the hay too" Eightbooksand60cats said as she and KaylaDestroyer retreated to their tent.

"I'm going" Dean said, getting up. "Come on Sammy"

"How about you guys? Where are you going to sleep?" Jack asked.

"It's okay. We're fine here" Diego answered, patting the ground.

"If you think so. Good night" Jack called as he and Aria floated to the top a tree.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Castiel asked.

"Someone have to guard the camp" was the Pooka's reply. "You should go to bed"

"I am pretty much a sleepless angel. I don't need sleep" Cas said.

With a sigh, Bunny hopped off to the tree where his fellow spirits were resting. The camp was soon filled with silence.

Minus the sound of Castiel's guitar...


End file.
